Kyra
The only child of Anne, visiting UH to get away from her home universe. Overview Sharing Anne's last name, refuses to disclose the exact reason for visiting UH quoting Kyra, "I really want to not deal with constant death threats sometimes OK?!". A inhuman being in the literal sense, her motives are not fully known. * She has Anne's high IQ and therefore, she's a genius. Kyra seems to look more like her mother than her father. Whether or not she goes by a nickname is unconfirmed. Appearance Kyra's true form is unknown, much like her mothers, and she refuses to reveal it. However, she prefers a tomboyish outfit with a short skirt over her pants. This is most likely her preferred appearance, although she has an impressive walk in closet's worth of outfits that have not been worn for a multitude of unknown reasons. Kyra looks to be in her early 20s in HUMAN years. However, the accuracy of this is questionable. It it assumed that she is, at the most, 25 in human years with the youngest being 21. She takes on the look of a human with red eyes and lets others assume that she's human. This has worked out really well for the most part. Though how she does this is presumed to be related to her unknown powers. It's most likely Anne is capable of this as well. Has a set of armor lying around for just in case due to the aforementioned wretched hive by her claims. It's full armor minus the helmet (Hair issues apparently, which are not explained.) in a universe that has modern technology. The armor is fully functional and she can equip it freely if needed. For some weird reason, is much heavier than her height and frame would suggest. This supports a theory that she is a hybrid of a species nonnative to UH. In addition, she seems to be immune to any form of brain trauma like concussions. Powers Her powers are mostly unknown, although it is confirmed that she is a magic user. It it assumed Kyra shares many of Anne's powers though it is not proven. Kyra has the ability to create barrier strings which have the sticky properties of silk. It is worth noting that she is immune to the stickiness of the strings and that she can recall the string freely. Fighting Kyra is an experienced fighter due to growing up in a crappy universe; she's very knowledgeable about her power and environment. Having grown up in a violent multiverse, fighting has been a normal part of her life. Only the strong rule there, and those who can't fight lose power quickly. An expert in street fighting and all things violence, has exploited her durability to do lots of damage to her opponents. Her strength is based off skill and experience, rather than brute force like others of her home multiverse. Has a heavy bladed lance that is 6'5" in length, being mostly blade. It has a small loop on the end of the handle, and the tip is narrow to double as an armor piercing weapon and sufficiently heavy enough to damage armor. Made of an unknown alloy that allows it to retain it's sharpness despite being used as a blunt weapon. The lance is made in a way to be durable and ideally made for combat, presumably custom made for her. Known Skills Known to have knowledge in chemistry to some degree. Seems unafraid of crime, as if she's no stranger to it. How this is is assumed to be her upbringing. Has a high level of engineering knowledge and extremely unassuming (at her home universe), exploiting this. Apparently frequently overlooked due to bigger threats at home, leading to her style of surviving. Crazy prepared and always has backup plans. Though the knowledge of laws and crimes are assumed to be a direct result of her upbringing and holding power in a wretched hive. Traits Kyra has built in night vision due to growing up in a pitch black environment. She's very observant and paranoid due to her childhood. She's assumed to have more skills than what is currently documented due to her mother. She is also skilled in engineering due as a need to survive her home universe. Notably lacks the fear of the dark owing to species. And in general does not fear most things. Though her morals are hard to determine, it is assumed that her morals are lacking at best. Has Anne's taste for alarmingly (and lethally for everyone else) high doses of capsaicin. Has taken to growing a few of Anne's peppers (With Anne being ok with it!) in order to make homemade hotsauce that doubles as a lethal weapon. The hot sauce apparently is very tasty, but (literally) almost no one else can survive eating it. Possibly a genetic trait, given her paternal grandma also supposedly has this (Anne insists that this runs in the family on her maternal side, and is a very strong gene at that.). The rest are unknown due to all of the aforementioned hidden secrets... Considers violence an acceptable solution. Given where she's from, this is understandable. Money also seems to universally work with enough of it. Though if she understands the concept of NOT resorting to violence second is unknown and it may be too late for her to learn that. Should all of the above fail, she's willing to resort to underhanded means and dirty tactics. She has made people mysteriously disappear with no body to be found sometimes... Information works wonders in making others talk... Perhaps these are first depending on what she encounters. What goes first is unique to each situation. Given she insists that modern technology coexists alongside older eras armor and weapons supports her claim that she is indeed from a violent multiverse. If her dialog is any indication, she is the second in command in that wretched hive, the main leader being another paternal relative. Tellingly, Balfour seems to be a place where she fits in the best... and could gain power easily if she so desired with little to no opposition. Is no stranger to the supernatural/mystical due to her species. Thus, is unafraid of this and can easily tell out when it's not caused by normal means. Dislikes cults but is assumed to be species related. Is unaware of how peaceful the UH multiverse is compared to her home multiverse, and thus frequently resorts to what works at home... that is to say probably an extreme response to most others. Considers extreme solutions to be normal. Hidden secrets * Kyra is very selective about what she discloses about her past. She hardly talks about her mother's past or her powers. It is assumed that Kyra is very aware of what Anne's true power is, and it is most likely similar to her own. Kyra refuses to discuss her own power or her mother's in full detail. She is presumed to be far more aware than most others. Kyra notably refuses to go into great detail about her home universe as well. ** As an addendum, Kyra insists she's telling the truth, but her reliability on the information she gives out is low. Relationships *Anne - Mother. They get along overall. *Kuouo - Friend. Arc Involvement Currently N/A Gallery Fullsize.png Trivia *Main OC of choice most of the time.